List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. Currently aired programs 'Local Shows' 'Primetime Dramas' *''May Bukas Pa'' (June 6, 2011-present) 'TV Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (May 15, 2011-present) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, July 12, 2010-present) 'Drama Anthology' *''Flames'' (July 14, 2010-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, July 17, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1996-2002, July 17, 2010-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (June 6, 2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (October 24, 2011-present) *''Wow!'' (1996-2002, July 15, 2010-present) 'Entertainment News Programs' *''Chikalectric'' (July 16, 2010-present) *''Daily Top 5'' (July 12, 2010-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''@Annebishowsa'' (March 2, 2012-present) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (July 13, 2010-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (July 17, 2010-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, June 6, 2011-present) 'Music Videos' *''Music K-POP'' (July 17, 2012-present) *''OPM TV'' (July 13, 2010-present) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Cristinetopia'' (June 11, 2011-present) 'Reality' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (June 5, 2011-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (July 7, 2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (July 11, 2010-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 5, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) 'Talk Shows' *''KC.com'' (July 4, 2012-present) *''The Jon Santos Show'' (March 5, 2012-present) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Viva Concerts'' (July 14, 2010-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Cartoon Premiere Night'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''Now Showing'' (1999-2002, June 7, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, July 11, 2010-present) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, June 9, 2011-present) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, June 6, 2011-present) 'Foreign Shows' 'Asianovelas' *''Forbidden Love'' (July 7, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 10, 2011-present) 'Animated series' *''Atomic Betty'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Barbie'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Bratz'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Grossology'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Lola and Virginia'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (July 14, 2010-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (November 11, 2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Pozaman'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (July 15, 2010-present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (July 14, 2010-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (July 13, 2010-present) *''Trollz'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (July 12, 2010-present) 'Special Coverage' *''Azkals Philippine National Team'' (2011-present) *''2012 London Olympics'' (2012-present) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) Upcoming shows Previously aired programs 'Local Shows' 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, July 13, 2010-October 20, 2011) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) 'Sports' *''PBA D-League'' (January 1, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Shakey's V-League'' (May 5, 2012-June 28, 2012) *''Stoplight TV'' (July 17, 2010-June 28, 2012) 'Foreign Shows' 'Asianovelas' *''Forbidden Love'' (October 1, 2011-Janaury 21, 2012) *''Dream High (January 28, 2012-May 19, 2012) 'Animation specials' *Lalaloopsy'' (Novemebr 7, 2011-present) *''Winx Club: The Battle for Magix'' (January 24, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (April 10, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Shadow of Phoenix'' (January 26, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Revenge of the Trix'' (December 10, 2011) 'Sports Specials' *''2011 PBA Draft'' (2011) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 10, 2012) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez Boxing Fight'' (November 15, 2011) *''Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley'' (June 12, 2012) *''Nonito Donaire vs. Omar Narvaez Boxing Fight'' (November 8, 2011) *''PBA Dream Game 2012'' (2012) *''Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend'' (2011) *''Welcome to the Future Double Header: Nonito Donaire vs. Wilfrido Vasquez Boxing Fight'' (February 7, 2012) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Miss Universe'' (2010-present) *''Sarah G. Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Wellcome Viva-TV'' (June 30 and July 2, 2012) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Philippine television shows *Viva Entertainment *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *IBC-13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Viva-TV